An Innocent Promise
by Chisakami Saiyuki
Summary: AU: Van and Hitomi were childhood friends. One day, Van had to leave for America but he left Hitomi a promise a promise of marriage. Now, he's back and of course, everything isn't smooth sailing.
1. Prologue: The Promise

Hmm... I shouldn't be starting this fic but I am... I'm such a bad person! I haven't even finished Duel Guard! Oh I'm evil!

Anyway, I haven't seen Vision of Escaflowne in four years! But lately, I've been missing it for some reason and I decided to write a fic about Hitomi and Van! They're such a cute couple! starry eyes

So, here's my SECOND fic! So be nice and easy and please don't flame me just yet! If someone has a plot similar to mine, I did NOT copy you. I just thought of this. Besides, I haven't read every single fic in Escaflowne! I have read a few but not a lot! So, just a reminder. If someone has a plot similar to mine, I did NOT copy you. This plot popped in my head after a dream I had. Don't ask about the dream. It was weird.

**Warning:** Some of the characters may be a bit out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Escaflowne. I wish I did but we can't have everything we want in life. sigh

**qwy** - represents the beginning and the end of flashbacks

_italics_ - thoughts or flashbacks

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**An Innocent Promise**

**Prologue: The Promise**

XDXDXD

"Mamoru! Come back here you brat! I'm going to kill you!"

Emerald orbs watched in amusement as her pale blonde cousin chased her younger brother around the front yard.

"Why are you so mad anyway?!" Mamoru demanded as he ran for his life, trying to dodge the older girl.

"Why?! WHY?! You killed my turtle, THAT'S WHY!" the girl yelled. "My poor, poor Tomi! I can't believe you were so blind you didn't see him!"

"Hitomi! What are you standing around there for?!" Mamoru cried. "Help you brother!"

The emerald-eyed girl shook her head, a smile on her lips. "Sorry bro. I would be a fool to get in the way of a raging Anelese. And how could you kill Tomi? I mean, how could you step on him?"

"I don't know! It was that stupid turtle's fault anyway!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"HITOMI, HELP!"

Hitomi chuckled as she watched Anelese strangled Mamoru. A memory suddenly flashed through her mind.

**qwyqwyqwy**

_"Van! How could you kill poor Mito?!" a six-year old Hitomi cried. A poor hamster lay limp in her hands._

_"H-he was fine just a while ago," a young boy with raven hair and maroon-colored eyes stuttered. "I-I didn't kill him Hitomi!"_

_"I hate you!" the girl cried._

**qwyqwyqwy**

Hitomi smiled to herself. Her father had explained gently to her later that her hamster was already very old and it was time for it to go to hamster heaven. Hitomi remembered how guilty she felt at blaming Mito's death on her childhood friend.

**qwyqwyqwy**

_Hitomi knocked on the door of the Fanel residence. The door slowly opened. It was Van who answered it. He looked extremely surprised at seeing her standing there._

_"H-Hitomi!" he exclaimed in surprise. Van then noticed Hitomi's red and swollen eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly._

_"Van! I'm sorry!" Hitomi cried, throwing her arms around the boy's neck. Van looked stunned and then returned the girl's hug fiercely._

_"No, I'm sorry I killed Mito even though it was accidental..."_

_Hitomi loosened her hug around the boy and shook her head. "No. You didn't kill Mito. Papa said he was old anyway and it was his time to go to hamster heaven." The boy visibly sighed with relief._

_"So does that mean you forgive me... and that you don't hate me anymore?"_

_"Oh Van! I could never really hate you! You're my best friend!" Hitomi said tearfully. Van smiled and hugged her tightly._

_"I could never hate you too Hitomi... I love you too much."_

**qwyqwyqwy**

Those words had affected Hitomi now more than it ever did. Being innocent and clueless back then, she didn't really pay attention to the feeling Van put behind those words. But then again, why should she? They were just six years old! Young and innocent.

"Hitomi! Hello! Are you still alive or have you gone to the spirit world without us noticing?"

Hitomi snapped out of her reverie. Anelese was waving her hand in front of the sandy brown-haired girl.

"I'm awake! What have you done to Mamoru? Where is he? Have you buried him in his grave without me noticing?"

"I wish I could but Auntie would kill me," Hitomi's cousin replied.

Anelese didn't look like anyone in the family. Most of the people in her family had brown hair like her. Anelese, however, had pale blonde hair. She didn't look like any of her parents as well. Sometimes, Hitomi wondered if Anelese was adopted. But that couldn't be possible right? If she was, Anelese's parents would tell Anelese, right?

"Aren't we meeting Yukari and Millerna today?" the pale blonde-haired girl asked. "Hmm... I just hope we won't go into any of the shops or I'll be subjected to Millerna's torture again."

Millerna's torture was forcing Anelese into every single outfit she thought was cute. Anelese wouldn't really have minded except that most of the time, almost every single outfit was cute in Millerna's eyes. Hitomi greatly pitied the poor girl.

The cousins walked towards the cafe where they were supposed to meet with Yukari and Millerna. As they walked, Anelese suddenly stopped.

"Ann?" Hitomi said questioningly, glancing back at her cousin.

"I forgot to give you something," Anelese said with a frown. She fished something in her pocket and finally produced a golden chain. On the golden chain was a beautiful golden ring with an emerald in the center. The emerald was then surrounded by smaller rubies. Hitomi gasped upon seeing the ring. She took it carefully from her cousin.

"I never noticed I wasn't wearing it!" Hitomi exclaimed, disbelief in her voice. Anelese grinned.

"I found it beside the sink," the girl said. "It was a good thing I did. It could've fallen down the drain. That would have devastated you."

Hitomi nodded slowly in agreement, eyes tearing up though no tears fell. This ring was one of her most prized possessions. It wasn't the beauty and the price that made her hold on to it, but the sentimental value. The only thing preventing her from wearing this ring on her finger was that it didn't fit anymore.

"Thank you Ann," she whispered.

"No problem cous'," Anelese said, smiling. "Just make sure you don't forget it next time! I might not be there to find it!"

Hitomi nodded, grateful at her cousin. She quickly put the chain around her neck. She then kissed the ring, a sad smile on her face.

_Van..._

How could she forget who gave her this ring? Though she might never see him again, she still treasured her childhood memories with him. She would never forget the day he left Gaea.

**qwyqwyqwy**

_"Van," a sobbing Hitomi cried. "Why do you have to leave?" _

_The black-haired boy looked at her with sad maroon eyes. _

_"I'm sorry Hitomi... Mama and Papa said that living in America would do me a lot of good."_

_"Even if it's away from me?!" the girl cried. The black-haired boy hugged her tightly. They were already ten years old. Van was slightly taller than Hitomi now, not the same height anymore. Even at such a young age, most people who see him will be able to tell that he will become a charming young man._

_"I would never leave you of my own free will Hitomi!" Van said fiercely, his hold on her tightening. "You're my best friend in the whole world! I love you!"_

_"You're my best friend in the whole world as well," Hitomi murmured on his shoulder. "Don't you ever forget that!"_

_"Van!" his father called. "We're leaving!"_

_"Wait!" Van called to his father. He let go of Hitomi and took her shoulders. He placed her at arm's length in front of him and took something out from his pocket. Opening his hand, Hitomi saw that he held a beautiful golden ring with an emerald surrounded by rubies as a gem. Hitomi gasped upon seeing it, the ring was so beautiful!_

_"Hitomi, listen," Van said, maroon eyes serious even though he was just ten years old. He took the girl's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Hitomi opened her mouth to say something but Van placed a finger upon her lips. "No. Don't speak. I want you to keep this ring and don't deny me of what I want. I took my whole savings to buy that... even the one I'm supposed to get up to college," (A/N: Van's family is super rich in this story.) Van said as if reading her mind. _

_"Why did you give me such a beautiful ring?" Hitomi asked, interrupting him._

_"I was getting to that," Van said with a lop-sided grin. His expression then became serious again. "This ring is a symbol of my promise... a reminder for you."_

_"A promise of what?" Hitomi asked, confused._

_"VAN!" His father yelled. "We're going to miss the airplane!" But this time, Van didn't bother answering._

_"Hitomi Kanzaki, I promise to return here in Gaea and marry you."_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Anyone see why the title is An Innocent Promise?! Well? I don't know... I just liked that title so I'm trying to make a connection.

I know that this chapter is short but it's because it really isn't a chapter. It's just a prologue.

Please read and review!

Chisakami Saiyuki


	2. The Last Day of Summer Vacation

Hey! Second chappie! Review replies are right at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Escaflowne!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

An Innocent Promise

The Last Day of Summer Vacation

XDXDXD

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi smiled at the two girl waving at her and Anelese. One had beautiful long blonde hair. She was beautiful and heads turned as she waved at the sandy-haired girl. The redhead next to the blonde was no different. She also made heads turn and her beautiful voice rang out as she called one of her best friends.

"Yukari! Millerna!" Anelese called, waving back at them, her smile wide.

The four girls smiled at each other when they finally got close enough for a conversation. They then went inside the small but homey cafe. They took their usual seats and a waiter went to them.

"Hey Yukari, Millerna, Anelese, Hitomi," he greeted with a smile. He had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. He was actually very good-looking. The four girls greeted him back.

"Hey Amano."

"So, what will you have?" Amano asked, pen in one hand, a small pad in the other.

"I'm on a diet," Millerna said with a frown. "Just a glass of water please."

The three girls frowned at her. Millerna was the oldest among them and she was also the most ladylike. In Hitomi's eyes, Millerna already looked perfect. She was slim with devastating curves. Her face was also fresh and her eyes sparkling. In other words, she was almost perfect. What did she need a diet for?

"What do you need a diet for?" Yukari asked, voicing out Hitomi's thoughts. Yukari was the friendliest among them. She was always so outgoing and eager to meet new people. It was basically because of Yukari why the four of them became such good friends. Even though they were all different, they got along well. Though Yukari wasn't as ladylike as Millerna, she was still very girlish and has a cool fashion sense. She was also the one interested in boys the most and Yukari always gets the juiciest gossips. "I'll have two of your huge star cookies please and a cappuccino."

The waiter turned to the next girl. "What about you Anelese?"

Anelese looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Hmm... Let me see... I want a slice of tira misu cake please and a big strawberry donut with sprinkles! I would also like a milksh-" Seeing the looks of horror on Millerna and Yukari's face, Anelese changed her drink with an impish grin. "I would also like a glass of water I mean." Amano smiled at her, chuckling a bit. Anelese was the youngest among them. She was also the most childish. Millerna always dragged the girl into shopping was because she wanted Anelese to become more ladylike. Even Yukari thinks so as well. Even though she was the youngest, Anelese was far from being a weakling. She is, in fact, the best among the females in the kendo club in their school. She also never got fat no matter how much she ate. Most of the time, Hitomi wonders where Anelese puts all the food she eats.

"What about you Hitomi?" Amano asked, turning to her.

"Just a strawberry milkshake please," Hitomi said, smiling. Anelese's bottom lip curled and she had a pout on her face. Hitomi smirked at her. She knew that Anelese wanted a milkshake badly.

"I'll be back with your orders right away," Amano said and gave them one last smile before walking off.

Amano was Hitomi's captain in the track team. He was a senior and is pretty nice. Hitomi had a small crush on him before but it was all gone now. Now, she was helping Yukari catch the runner's attention.

Hitomi belonged in the school's track team. She was also the best. So far, the only person to have ever beat her in running was Amano and that was only once. Though Hitomi didn't think so, many guys in the school had crushes on her. Who wouldn't? She was nice, very smart, athletic, and very good-looking. Her soft sandy-brown hair reached to the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes were also beautiful, it's color like no other. Her complexion was also beautiful and her skin looked so soft. She never saw her own beauty though and was sometimes jealous of Millerna and Yukari's beauty though she had no reason to be. She had her own splendid natural beauty.

Yukari sighed as Amano walked off. Millerna and Anelese smirked at her.

"She's off to space again."

"Really? But isn't her mind always in space anyway?" The two snickered.

"Oh shut up," Yukari said angrily. She then had a dreamy look on her eyes again. "Oh Amano..."

"So when are you going to ask him out?" Anelese asked.

"Ann! It's not that easy!" Yukari moaned.

"Sure it is," the girl insisted. "You just go up to him and say, 'would you go out with me?'"

"Would you do that if you liked a guy?" Yukari demanded. Anelese looked thoughtful before looking grim.

"Good point."

"I'm doomed!" Yukari cried.

"You are not doomed," Millerna said, almost impatiently. "I think he likes you, you know."

Yukari eyed her friend warily. "What makes you say that?"

Millerna's eyes twinkled mischievously. She leaned closer against the table. "The fact that he's staring at you from where he's standing."

Yukari gasped and blushed hotly. She also leaned closer against the table. "And what makes you think that he's staring at me and not Ann?"

Millerna leaned back against her chair. "Easy. Who would ever stare at tomboyish Anelese?"

"HEY!" Anelese cried. "Millerna, you're so evil!" Millerna cackled and the two sweat dropped.

"I know," Millerna said, smiling devilishly. She then turned to Hitomi. "Hey Hitomi, why are you so quiet?"

Hitomi snapped out of her thoughts. She looked confusedly up at Millerna. "Huh? What did you say?"

The older girl frowned. "I said, why are you so quiet?"

"That's because she's thinking about Van," Anelese answered slyly. Hitomi blushed.

"I-I wasn't!"

"You became silent after I returned your ring!"

Millerna was frowning. "Van? As in that childhood friend of yours, Van? Hitomi, the last time you saw him was seven years ago! That's a long time. I can't believe you're still thinking about him."

Millerna and Yukari never met Van but Anelese did. Briefly. That was when Anelese was on a visit to Gaea when they were nine years old. After Van left, Anelese and her family came to Gaea to live with Hitomi's family. It was lucky that the Kanzaki household was big enough to accommodate Ann's family as well. Hitomi and Anelese then became closer after that.

"I can never forget Van," Hitomi said quietly. "He was my childhood friend." Hitomi never told them about Van's promise to come back and marry her. They were just ten! Hitomi was sure that Van was now very much happy in America, with a beautiful girlfriend at his side. She knew he would not forget her but he may have forgotten about the promise already. Surely, he doesn't intend to keep his promise? He was young and that was just impossible!

Silence reigned the table. It was Anelese who broke the silence.

"So... What are we doing today? The last day of summer vacation?"

Millerna and Yukari looked at each other then at Anelese, smirking from ear to ear. Anelese suddenly knew what was coming and she shook her head.

"Oh no... No..."

"SHOPPING!" Millerna and Yukari cried simultaneously. Anelese groaned and buried her face in her arms. Hitomi was smiling at her friends' antics.

_Even if you're gone... At least I still have these three with me._

XDXDXD

"I'm dying!" Anelese cried, carrying four paper bags on each hand. They were all full of clothes that Millerna bought for her.

"I should pity you but somehow, I don't," Hitomi said with a thoughtful look on her face. Anelese scowled.

"Some help you are." Hitomi laughed at her cousin's tone. She loved making Anelese pout. She looked adorable when she did.

"Oh Ann, stop moping," Millerna said sternly. "You have to get better outfits to attract guys."

"I don't want to attract guys!" the girl cried. "Just because you have a boyfriend, Yukari has a crush and Hitomi's always thinking of a boy doesn't mean I have to be interested in guys!"

The three glared at her full force. Anelese sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "But then again, there is, of course, nothing wrong with having a boyfriend, a crush and always thinking about a guy. I mean, they're all normal."

"Speaking of boyfriends, how is Dryden, Millerna?" Hitomi asked curiously. Millerna blushed.

"He's okay. He just finished making a business deal with another company so he has a lot of time in his hands right now." Dryden Fassa was as rich as Millerna. Dryden's parents are dead and he is now running the company on his own. Dryden is a genius and graduated from university early. He was older than the girls by five years but he and Millerna didn't care about the age gap. Dryden was protective of Millerna but not to the point of suffocating her. Millerna adored her boyfriend as well and is obviously deeply in love with him.

"Which company did he make a business deal with?" Hitomi asked, not really interested. She just wanted to be polite and continue the conversation.

"I don't exactly remember the name," Millerna said thoughtfully. "All I know is that whoever owns that company is really rich. That company is one of the leading distributors of computers and silicon chips. But for the last few years, they have been on the mining business. The rich just got richer. Anyway, it's really good that Dryden was able to make a deal with that company."

A limousine stopped in front of the girls. Millerna opened the door.

"Come on Hitomi, Anelese, Yukari. I'll take all of you home."

"Thanks Millerna." The three got in. It was always nice to hitch a ride with Millerna's limousine.

The ride was fairly quiet. Everyone seemed tired. Soon enough, the limousine was in front of Hitomi and Anelese's house.

"See you tomorrow," Millerna said. "Bye!"

"Bye Millerna!"

"See you tomorrow at school!" The limousine then drove off. The two girls went inside the house.

"Ann! Get the mail please!" her mother said suddenly. Anelese placed her bags down and went outside to get the mail.

"Bills... bills..." She then spotted a letter for Hitomi. Anelese frowned. "Who's it from?" She read the name on the envelope. It was written in elegant cursive writing. "Folken... Fanel... Who's that?" She shrugged and went back inside. She gave the bills to her mother who muttered under her breath. She then went up to Hitomi's room and knocked.

"Hitomi? You in there?" She opened the door and found that Hitomi wasn't there. "Hitomi! You in the shower?"

"Yes!" a yell came from another door within the room. "What?"

"You have a letter!"

"Just put it on top of my drawer!" Hitomi yelled. She wasn't really paying attention to what Anelese said though. She was in deep thought and just instinctively answered.

"Okay," Anelese whispered, placing the letter on top of Hitomi's drawer. She then left the girl's room.

Unfortunately, Hitomi left the window open and the window was right next to the drawer. A wind came into the room and blew the letter off the drawer and under the closet.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Review Replies:**

_Fruity-writechick_ - Thanks for reviewing! You're my first reviewer. I know it's a bit clichéd but I wrote it just the same.

_Inda_ - I'm glad you like my fic. I hope you like the first chapter!

_f-zelda_ - You think my fic is great? Aww, shucks, you're making me blush! Stop it! Hehe... Anyway, I can't really reveal how things will happen, right? Just continue reading!

_daisy31_ - I know it's quite young but that's nothing. I was always getting paired up with a boy by our neighbors ever since I was six! Anyway, I thought it was going to be cute so I wrote it. I'm glad you think it's adorable and I hope you like this chapter!

_Aka V-Chan_ - I'm glad you think it's cute! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_Spirit0_ - You're not feeling well? I hope you get better! Thanks for reviewing and reading my fic! I'm honored you're putting it on your favorites, this is my second fic ever! I wish I were a kid again as well. Many young children also break their promises, that I know all too well. I hope this chapter answers your question. Thanks!

_reLLik-o6_ - Here's the update!

_Annie_ - This chapter is what happens next. Do you think this is a cliffy?

_kmmgirly_ - I'm glad you think it's cute! I lot of my reviewers think so too. To answer your question, read the upcoming chapters!

I'm glad I have this much reviewers for the prologue! I hope my reviewers increase in number!

People who want Van to appear should watch out! smiles secretively

Chisakami Saiyuki


	3. The First Day of School

I can't believe it! People like my first chapter! YAY! I was afraid that I would get flames. Thanks everyone!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Escaflowne.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

An Innocent Promise

The First Day of School

XDXDXD

Green eyes looked around the room groggily. Owner of said eyes slowly stood up and went to the bathroom. Hitomi Kanzaki has always been slow during mornings.

"Back to school... I can't believe it... Vacation was too short..."

About fifteen minutes later, she emerged from her shower and dressed up for school. She took a bit of a long look in the mirror. She touched the ring on the chain wrapped around her neck and then stroked it fondly. She then grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

Mamoru was already having his breakfast, early as usual. It was quite amusing to think that someone who was always up to tricks woke up early for school. But then again, Mamoru was the family genius. He got good marks at school, to Hitomi and Anelese's confusion.

"Good morning Hitomi," her mother said with a smile. Anelese's parents would have left for work at this time, same with Hitomi's father.

"Good morning Mom," Hitomi said with a yawn. Her mother gave her rice and bacon. She ate slowly, taking her time. Everyone was silent for about twenty minutes. Hitomi finished her breakfast by then. She stood up. "Shouldn't we be waking Anelese up?"

Mamoru shrugged. "She'll wake up on her own."

"Yes," Hitomi's mother said in agreement. "Actually, she'd awake in a few minutes, probably even now."

The three of them simultaneously looked at their watches. They stared at their own watches for about five minutes or so before they started a countdown in chorus.

"Three... Two... One..."

"HITOMI!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!!!"

A flustered Anelese ran down the stairs, her short pale blonde hair uncombed, her uniform a bit wrinkled. Her indigo eyes were at a panic. "Am I late? Am I late? Am I late? AM I LATE?!"

"Calm down Anelese!" Hitomi said, laughing. Her mom and Mamoru were laughing as well. "You're so funny in the morning." Anelese scowled and started muttering under her breath about evil laughing cousins and aunties. She marched out through the front door.

"Bye Mom! Mamoru!" Hitomi said cheerfully and ran out to get to Anelese. She caught up with her cousin really fast. She was a track runner after all. "Come on Anelese. We can't help it but you know we love you."

Anelese sighed heavily and smiled. "I know..." she then scowled. "But that isn't an excuse to let you have fun at _my_ expense!"

Hitomi just smiled cheerfully.

Anelese, on the other hand, was thinking. _Hmm... I wonder if she already read the letter... Well it might be personal so it's best I don't ask her about it... But I wonder who Folken Fanel is... I wonder who he is to Hitomi..._

Hitomi noticed that Anelese was silent. She frowned slightly. "Hey Ann, why are you so quiet?"

"Oh nothing!" Anelese said, laughing nervously. Hitomi looked suspiciously at her but didn't press.

"Hitomi! Ann!"

The two girls looked further in front and saw Yukari waving at them. The two waved back and walked faster. They reached Yukari in five seconds.

"We better wait here for a while," Yukari said as they reached her. "Millerna will be here any minute now."

As if on cue, Millerna emerged from a corner, looking pretty as usual. Yukari grinned. "And here she is."

"Hey guys," Millerna said cheerfully. "We'll be having a new student." The three looked flabbergasted.

"How did you know?" Anelese asked in confusion.

"Yeah Millerna, how did you know?" Hitomi asked.

Millerna smoothed her skirts, though it really didn't need any smoothing, and smiled prettily at them. "Well, I heard from Dryden that the two kids of the owner of the business company he had a deal with were coming to our school since they're moving here. Apparently, one of their children is our age."

"Really?" Anelese asked cheerfully. She then frowned. "Wait, is this person a he or a she?"

Millerna looked thoughtful for a second. "You know, I'm not sure."

"We better hurry before we get late," Hitomi stated. "Come on."

The three went towards school.

XDXDXD

_I wonder why she's not answering..._

"FOLKEN!!!"

Folken staggered from his seat as a blur of brown and pink hurtled towards him.

"Merle," he gasped, trying to get air. "Please let me breathe! I have lived for less than a century! Don't kill me yet!"

A girl with dyed pink hair and tanned skin smiled happily up at him. She loosened her hold on him.

"I'm just so excited! It's a new place with new people!" she cried happily. "And I'd better meet this Hitomi-person!"

"You have met her," Folken said wearily.

"But I was just seven! I don't remember much at that age!"

Folken sighed. He wrote a letter to Hitomi Kanzaki, informing her that the Fanel family was back for good. He had invited her to a social party to be held tomorrow night.

"Why didn't Van write the letter?" Merle asked, curiosity in her features.

Folken sighed again. "Merle, you know Van."

"He was shy?" Merle asked incredulously. Folken almost snorted.

"Van? Shy? Are we talking of the same Van? Of course he wasn't shy!"

"What then?" Merle pressed.

Folken sighed for the third time. "You wouldn't understand... Now go to school before you get late."

"Where's Van?" Merle asked. Folken raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Why, he left about fifteen minutes ago," Folken replied. Merle squealed and ran off.

"Bye Folken! See you after school!"

Folken sighed. _You better know what you're doing Van..._

XDXDXD

Hitomi, Anelese, Millerna and Yukari eventually got to their school. They were all talking about various stuff.

"I hope we're still classmates," Yukari said, as if in prayer. The four then looked at their timetables, comparing the subjects and periods. Hitomi and Anelese cheered and grinned at each other. They got every single subject together. Millerna and Yukari hugged each other happily - they got every single subject together.

"We are classmates in English, (A/N: Pretend they learn English.) Math and P.E. together," Millerna stated, looking at their timetables again. "At least there are three subjects where the four of us are together." The three nodded.

"We have different homerooms though," Anelese said with a slight frown. Hitomi smiled at her.

"At least you still have me," Hitomi said with a wink. Anelese couldn't help but giggle.

"We'll see you two later okay?" Yukari said, as she grabbed Millerna's arm. "Tell us if you get the new student! Tell us if he's hot as well!"

"We're not even sure if he's a 'he'," Anelese reasoned as the two walked off. "And you already have a crush!"

"Oh well!" Yukari called back. She and Millerna giggled and waved good-bye.

"Let's go Anelese," Hitomi urged gently. Anelese smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on!" she said, dragging Hitomi to their homeroom.

XDXDXD

Sharp maroon eyes observed the school office thoroughly. This school office was smaller than his old school's but that doesn't matter. He chose to go to this school and what was a school office to him?

"Mr. Fanel?" An office lady said, looking at a clipboard in her hands. The young man stood up politely. He was tall and almost six feet in height. The office lady looked up at him through her thick glasses. "Your homeroom is in B108 in the B-Building. Your homeroom teacher is Mr. Hiyoshi. Here's a map and your timetable." The lady handed him two pieces of paper.

"Thank you," he said with a bow. The woman smiled.

"It's my pleasure. And welcome Mr. Fanel."

XDXDXD

Anelese and Hitomi were having a good conversation when the teacher suddenly entered the room. The class quickly settled down and kept quiet, waiting patiently for the teacher to speak.

"Good morning class," he greeted. He looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. Though his eyes were kind and his mouth gave evidence of smiling often, the students instantly knew that he was not someone to be messed around with. "I am Mr. Hiyoshi. I also teach Math and P.E. this year so some of you I might be seeing often. I'm sure that all of you know the school rules and I don't need to talk about them. This year, however, we have a new student and I want you all to welcome him warmly. Please come in."

Hitomi wasn't listening to the teacher at all. In fact, she was staring outside the window since her seat was right next to the window. She didn't hear the teacher greet the class. She didn't hear the teacher introduce himself. She didn't hear the teacher announce that there was a new student. She only got out of her reverie when the female population - with the exception of Anelese of course - gasped and swooned.

Anelese looked at the new guy. Though most of the girls were stunned in awe, she was stunned in shock.

_H-he looks like the person Hitomi always describes... Van!_ Anelese thought in shock. She then remembered maroon eyes that she knew she would never forget ever since she first saw them. Anelese has met Van before though only for a short while. _But those eyes! They're so similar!_ She quickly looked at Hitomi and found her staring outside.

Anelese gave Hitomi a sharp nudge. Hitomi would've yelped loudly if Anelese didn't quickly cover the girl's mouth. Anelese hissed at her and motioned her to look in front. Thankfully, the teacher didn't notice.

_No... It can't be..._

Hitomi was as stiff as a statue. She was staring in front in shock.

_This must be a horrible trick... I'm sure I'm still dreaming..._

Her emerald gaze was locked with his maroon ones. Neither of them blinked. The young man never let go of her gaze, his eyes showing no emotion - his face unsmiling.

_This is impossible..._

Mr. Hiyoshi spoke up. "Well. Introduce yourself!"

"Good morning everyone," he said in a pleasantly deep male voice. Hitomi felt her heart flutter at hearing him. Every girl - again, with the exception of Anelese - swooned.

"My name is Van Fanel."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Review Replies:

_Inda_ - Well, you just found out what's in the letter! Thanks for reviewing!

_HimmelsfeeCeres_ - You love my fic? Shucks! I'm flattered! I know I'm evil with the open window but... well... If you hurt me, I won't be able to finish this fic!!! (hehehe)

_reLLik-o6_ - Am updating!

_Spirit0_ - (looks at mirror, admiring herself) Hmm... I am evil aren't I? I LOVE writing cliffies so you'll get more than just this chance to call me evil. Do you think this chapter ended with a cliffy? Hitomi doesn't get to open the letter! But oh well, the letter's sort-of useless at this point. Sort-of but no really... I'm glad you like Anelese!

_MirokuLover_ - I'm glad you love my story! Thanks for reviewing!

_FF Fanatic_ - I hope this chapter answered your question! Thanks for reviewing!

_Jameth_ - Don't die on me! I don't want anyone's death on my conscience! I'm glad you like my fic. and I am good with cliffhangers, aren't I? (don't mind my stupid arrogance)

_moggy201484271612345_ - Did I type your pen name right?! Anyway, I'm glad you like my fic! Thanks for reviewing!

_Aka V-Chan _- You're just like Anelese? Really? My friends just keep on forcing me to buy more stylish clothes since they say I'm too conservative! Anyway... I didn't base Anelese on me so...

_fireangel621_ - I'm not sure if I'm putting Dilly in this fic. It still depends but he is such a complex character that I'm afraid that I might make him a bit OOC and I don't think many people would like that.

_Ah Young Song_ - I'm glad you think it's cute. Thanks for the review! I'll try to update as soon as I can and don't worry. No limos next time! Agree?

_Annie_ - You like Anelese? She seems familiar? You see, she isn't exactly OC... (smiles mysteriously)

_kmmgirly _- This chapter answers your questions! Thanks for reviewing again!

_f-zelda_ - This chapter is the answer to your questions! Why a letter and not a phone call? People tend to change phone numbers over the years. An letter will be better in this situation. Is Hitomi in love with Van? What do you think?

_jess131346/jess-darkwater_ - I just granted your two wishes!

_bookworym_ - Well, Hitomi didn't find the letter but is this chapter good enough for you?

Everyone thinks that Anelese is my character!!! Well, you're wrong... DEAD wrong!!! Ha...ha...ha.. Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- ARGH! (coughs violently) Don't mind me, I'm in one of those evil moods...

Anyway, please review!

Chisakami Saiyuki

P.S. People, I might not be able to update in TWO MONTHS!!! I have... matters... to attend to. But if you review nicely, I might decide to update soon! So keep the reviews coming!


	4. Meeting Again

I'm ba-a-ack! Okay, explanation time. Please don't be mad at me. I went back to my home country for my summer vacation. Unfortunately, the place I stayed in didn't have a computer. I went to an internet cafe only once because of my busy schedule and the time I could use the internet for was very limited. So... I wasn't able to update! Simple as that! But I'm back and prepared to write some new chapters! So, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Escaflowne. Only in my dreams.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**An Innocent Promise**

**Meeting Again**

XDXDXD

Hitomi was looking at the new student numbly. All thoughts were gone from her head and every single feeling - except maybe shock - were avoiding her at the moment. Van Fanel was back.

Anelese looked a her cousin worriedly. Hitomi was clearly out of it.

_Great! And she was in such a good mood this morning!_

Anelese decided to study the young man who was standing right in front of the whole class with admirable coolness. It was clear why almost every single girl in class swooned at the sight of him. His raven locks looked soft, as if running your fingers through them wouldn't be any trouble at all. His face was handsome and showed obvious strength. His eyes were also mesmerizing, as if looking away would be the hardest task in the world. Any girl would be lucky to have him as her man - that Anelese could see.

_And Hitomi owned his heart when they were small... The question is, does she still own it?_

"Welcome Van," the teacher said warmly. "We hope you adjust well in your new town. Now, kindly sit down at the back row over there, next to the window and behind the young girl with the brown hair. What's your name, young lady?"

When Hitomi didn't immediately reply, Anelese took a deep breath and then hissed at her cousin.

"Hitomi! Your name!"

Hitomi quickly snapped from her trance. "Hitomi Kazaki, sir." She answered and glanced at her cousin in relieved thanks.

"Hitomi," the teacher repeated her name. "A very good name. Now Van, sit behind Hitomi over there."

Van walked slowly towards the seat. Hitomi quickly looked outside at the window, not wanting to know if he remembered her or not. The teacher was already talking animatedly to the class, not paying attention to the new student. As Van neared Hitomi, the teacher turned around and started writing a quote on the board for the students to remember. Van took this time to bend over Hitomi and whisper in her ear.

"Don't pretend I don't exist, Hitomi." Hitomi's eyes widened as Van straightened and then took his seat. Hitomi was breathing faster than normal at that sentence and Anelese looked worriedly at her.

Hitomi could never forget that sentence that he had uttered. He often said it when she was upset with him, was thinking of something else or ignoring him. That sentence alone has proven one thing.

He remembers her very well.

**qwyqwyqwy**

_Hitomi was staring at a handsome little blonde boy. His golden locks and bright blue eyes never cease to capture the attention of girls - no matter what age. Hitomi wasn't an exception to this rule. She knew she would always remember this little boy - her first crush._

_Hitomi wasn't the only one staring at the little boy though. Emotionless maroon eyes were locked upon the perfect little angel. But instead of admiration, the big green monster was clearly reflected in those maroon eyes._

_Van broke his gaze and looked at the girl seated next to him. Hitomi was clearly smitten. Her eyes were focused on the young boy, sighing every now and then. Every time the boy of her affections looked her way, she would immediately tense up and start fiddling with the hem of her skirt even though his gaze just passed her. _

_Van was extremely irritated by this. Hitomi had come to the park with him to play with **him**, not stare and drool over that good-for-nothing goody-two shoes!_

_With a growl, Van glared at the blonde boy and grabbed a startled Hitomi's hand._

_"Don't pretend I don't exist, Hitomi!"_

**qwyqwyqwy**

Van turned out to be in every single class Hitomi was in. Coincidence? Hitomi wasn't so sure.

Most of the morning before lunch was a torture to Hitomi. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but there were also so many fears she had. He looked so different now. He had grown and was handsome beyond words. But she also wasn't sure if he was still the same Van inside. Has he changed? Where has his lovely smile gone?

Does he still want to marry her?

"Hitomi? Hitomi!"

Hitomi snapped from her reverie and looked up at the worried eyes of her cousin.

"Anelese?" Hitomi said, blinking. Anelese sighed in exasperation.

"The bell signaling lunch time has rung!" Anelese sighed softly when Van stood up from his seat and stood next to her. "I guess you two need to talk. I'll be with Millerna and Yukari if you need anything." She then left, glancing worriedly back at them before going through the door.

Hitomi looked away from Van, not daring to meet his eyes with her own. Van sat down on Anelese's desk, waiting patiently for her to speak if she wished to. Sensing she didn't wish to start the conversation, he sighed and started it.

"Why didn't you call?"

Hitomi looked up at Van in surprise. "C-call?"

Van nodded. "I got worried when you didn't call. But then again, you might not have received Folken's letter." He then gave a hollow laugh. Hitomi wince at this. "But then I thought, maybe you were angry with me for not sending a letter myself."

"I-I didn't receive a letter," Hitomi said hurriedly. She then looked away from him, blushing slightly as his eyes looked intently down at her. "No... I didn't receive any letter from you or from Folken."

Van stood up from Anelese's desk and drew the chair from the desk in front of Hitomi out. Van placed it against Hitomi's desk and then sat on it himself, facing the backrest of the chair. He placed his chin on his propped-up arm and then looked at the girl in front of him. When Hitomi turned her head away to look at the window, Van gently wrapped his free hand's fingers around her chin and faced her towards him.

"Don't look away," he said gently yet firmly. "Don't pretend I don't exist."

"Why are you back?" Hitomi asked quietly, he eyes cast down on the desk. Van gave her chin a gentle nudge upwards, a small smile on his handsome face.

"Pardon?"

Hitomi looked up at him, her expression serious. "Why are you back?"

The small smile on Van's face slowly disappeared and he stood up from the chair. He then walked up to the black board. Grabbing a piece of chalk, he wrote the word 'promise' on the black board and then turned around to face Hitomi, smiling at her.

"A promise," he mimicked a teacher's voice. "A promise is a word you keep - a vow." He then shrugged, his smile becoming lop-sided as he looked at her. "Why else would I be back?"

Hitomi looked away. "So you went back because you felt obligated to fulfill a promise you made?" There was hurt evident in her voice.

"Hitomi." His voice made her look back at him. His look was imploring and Hitomi couldn't look away. "You misunderstand me. I also wanted to go back since I wanted so _desperately_ to see you. I wouldn't try to force my parents to go back here for every single day in seven years if I didn't. Please believe me. I promised I would be back and here I am."

_"Hitomi Kanzaki, I promise to return here in Gaea and marry you."_

"That was only one part of the promise," Hitomi murmured to herself. Van sighed exasperatedly.

"Hitomi, please stop doing that. I am right in the room. Can you repeat what you said?"

"It was nothing," Hitomi said loudly enough for him to hear.

Van approached her. "When you say it's nothing, it usually means something. Don't forget, I will always know you no matter how many years pass by."

That sentence made Hitomi smile and frown at the same time, if it was possible. Smile because he still knows her even though seven years have already passed by; frown because he _still_ knows her even though seven years have already passed which means lying to him was almost impossible.

Hitomi sighed. If at first you don't succeed, try and try again. "It's really nothing, Van-"

"Of course I still remember the other part of the promise," Van said with a grin. Hitomi quickly blushed.

"Then why did you ask me to repeat it, you idiot!" Hitomi bellowed with a glare at him.

Van's grin widened. "I wanted to hear you ask it. But you're just too stubborn - trying to lie like that."

Hitomi went pale then turned red, then redder, if it was possible, then turned pale and then red again. Van laughed. Hitomi 'hmphed', crossed her arms across her chest and looked away with a pout.

"I like making you mad," Van said, smiling lazily at her. "You look so adorable. It reminds me of the old times when we were so inseparable."

Hitomi instantly blushed. She looked at him in surprise, her cheeks coloring.

"Van..."

Van sat in front of her again and took her hands. His expression was serious now, not joking anymore.

"You didn't think I would forget, did you? How could I? You are always in my mind. Always. I know we were little kids but I love you with all my heart. Not once did I forget that... or could."

One of his hands suddenly let go of hers and reached out towards her chest. Hitomi, shocked, wasn't able to move. But instead of touching her anywhere unwelcome, he gently held the ring he gave her. She hadn't noticed that it wasn't tucked inside her shirt. He stared at it for a moment before looking back up at her.

"Did you?" he asked. "Did you forget?" Hitomi shook his head. Van gave a small smile. "Good." He then leaned over the desk, his eyes looking intently at her lips. Hitomi, not sure of what he was about to do, quickly shut her eyes, steeling herself. But before his lips could even touch hers, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Hitomi and Van opened their eyes in surprise.

"Is lunch really that fast?" they asked in unison. A pause and then laughter rang out. The halls then started getting noisy with the arrival of the other students. Van stood up and looked towards the door. He then looked down at Hitomi with a grin.

"Here, take this." He handed her a card. Hitomi took it, looking curiously at it. "It's an invitation for a formal party tonight. Folken will pick you up and a dress is currently being delivered to your house. You can invite a friend." He then picked his bag up. Hitomi looked curiously at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I signed for half-day," Van explained. "See you tonight!" He waved cheerfully at her and then left. Hitomi looked at the door he just went through, puzzled. After a few moments, she shrugged.

"Well, he's still the same Van... Full of surprises... Doing things without a clear explanation."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Review Replies:**

_Kintora_ - Well... The question about Van not smiling... I don't know... Anyway, I hope you like how this chapter turned out!

_Mitori/EscaflowneFreak_ - Thank you for loving my story! I'm happy to know that someone really loves it. I am evil to put cliffy... I think I was feeling evil when I wrote that chapter...

_Anthius_ - Neither of those turned out! But don't get me wrong, I wasn't planning on doing either of those things. For one thing, Hitomi's left side was a window and on her right was Anelese. As for the slut part, I wasn't planning on making any of Hitomi's classmates sluts.

_Jhoeydagger_ - I hope this is soon enough!

_kmmgirly_ - Um... I hope your questions are answered in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

_vampirechild_ - I don't think this fic will be finished soon but I'll try to update as soon as I can. That okay?

_bookworym_ - I'm glad you liked that chapter. Everyone was upset about the cliffy. Thanks for reviewing!

_LaVeNdErSaKuRa_ - So good to hear that you like it and that you made this fic an exception to your view towards AUs! Ihope you like this chapter!

_Kiko cat_ - I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it as well!

_BlueDreamer _- Well, I already left you in suspense but I hope this chapter made up for it!

_moggy_ - Good thing I typed it right! I hope you don't mind if I just type 'moggy'. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

_Dark Cloudz_ - You also read my other fic? I'm currently stomped by that one but I've started the next chapter for it. I just can't finish it for some reason.

_Katrina14love_ - Here's the continuation! Hope you enjoyed!

_Cherry Dragon_ - I'm glad you think my fic is good. Thanks for reviewing!

_raye_ - Here's the update. Enjoy!

I'm getting lots of reviews and it's making me happy! YAY! Thanks everyone!

Chisakami Saiyuki


	5. The Party

I have gotten so many reviews! This has been such a big boost for me and I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been really busy and school is getting harder and harder. I just had the chance to update this fic. since it's currently holidays.

The good news, however, is that I might update more regularly now... You see people, a friend of me discovered my pen name thus reading my fic. and surprisingly, she liked it so now I have to update more often so she doesn't lock me up in a dark room with a computer. (sighs) Now I can't escape from one of my reviewers...

Anyway, on with the story!

Thanks to my reviewers: (Sorry if I don't give you individual replies... There's just an increase in reviewers and I'm really happy about it! So please keep on reviewing!)

_bookworym, Inda, Thetys, f-zelda, random, chibihitomi, Katrina14love, Anime Monkey, Annie, Anthius, kmmgirly, Jess, Cherry Dragon, MKILLUA, Xanthia Nightshade, RayxJade, lei, Shayera, Akane, sw33tdesiree, Shizuka-naTenshi, elena-maria (Elaine!)_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**An Innocent Promise**

**The Party**

**XDXDXD**

True to what he said, as soon as Hitomi got home, she found a nice formal dress on her bed. Her mother had placed it there, smiling secretively at her daughter. Somehow, Hitomi had a feeling that her mother might know that the Fanels are back.

Anelese was staring at the dress in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "He must be rich! Oh Hitomi, I can't go! What am I supposed to wear! I'm gonna look like an idiot next to you!"

Hitomi couldn't help but grin. This was the very first time Anelese ever worried about her appearance.

"Then thankfully you invited me to come over," Millerna said, taking her mobile phone out. Yukari was examining the dress carefully.

"This is very beautiful and elegant," she commented lightly. "You never told us your childhood friend was rich... and by the looks of it, he's got style too if he chose this dress."

Hitomi looked over at the dress and agreed. She didn't know that Van's family would become this rich... It was just so very surprising! The dress was indeed beautiful. (_A/N: Warning: I am ABSOLUTELY CLUELESS when it comes to dresses! So this description might be a bit blech! Anyway..._) The dress was a nice shade of green, somehow bringing out Hitomi's eyes. The material was also light, smooth and whispery. Hitomi had a feeling that with it on her, it would flow beautifully to her ankles. A matching pair of shoes came with the dress.

"...And I mean _everything_, okay Marie-Paul?" Millerna was saying over her mobile. "It's a big situation and it's urgent... Okay, thanks. Bye." With that, she placed her phone back in her purse. "Don't panic people! Don't forget that no one can give a make-over better than yours truly! Having a bit of money also helps. My personal stylist will be here in a few short minutes to supply you two with dresses." She pointed at Anelese and Yukari. The latter frowned.

"I'm coming?" she asked blankly. "But he told her 'a friend', meaning 'ONE'! Anelese is ONE!"

Millerna, however, merely smiled. "But you forgot one small little detail, Yukari. I am going to be there and I'm allowed to bring a friend. Dryden has his own invitation so he doesn't count and I'm inviting you."

They all stared at her and said in unison. "You're invited to that ball!"

The young lady merely glanced at her manicured fingers. "Of course. After all, the Ashtons have a big deal with the Fanels."

Yukari and Anelese were staring at Millerna with awe in their eyes. She just never ceases to amaze them! Of course, Millerna would have some solution to their predicament - she always did. Dryden must be really happy to have her.

A few minutes later, Millerna's French stylist arrived with a pair of dresses and a huge briefcase full of make-up and hair products.

"Believe me, darling," Marie-Paul said, nose in the air. "The moment I saw a photo of your friends, I knew exactly what to get them. I'll be helping you with the hair and make-up so we are faster." Marie-Paul, surprisingly, didn't have a French accent but more of an English one. Millerna explained in a low voice that her parents were French but she grew up in England.

A couple of hours later, the four girls were ready. Millerna's boyfriend, Dryden, was going to be giving her and Yukari a ride since they weren't sure if they would all fit in Folken's car without future notice. Dryden, always early, arrived before Folken did.

"I figured you would be finished by now," Dryden stated as Millerna gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're never late."

That was true. Unlike most rich women, Millerna always finished her preparation earlier than the time she gives. This didn't mean that she spent a small amount time in getting ready for anything, though.

"Hello Dryden," Anelese said with a smile as she bounced down the porch steps. She almost regretted doing so when her face almost met the hard concrete. Dryden had caught her. "Ahh! Stupid heels!"

Millerna frowned. "Ann, you're not supposed to hop, skip or jump while in heels. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?"

Anelese frowned in return. "Um, hello? This is the very first time I've worn heels, in case you forgot."

Dryden chuckled as he helped Anelese to her feet. "Come here, let me take a look at you."

Millerna just smiled as Dryden inspected Ann, not jealous at all. Ever since the two met, Dryden and Anelese treated each other like siblings. Both he and Anelese were the only child of their parents. Millerna herself has two sisters.

"You're growing up," Dryden said at last. Anelese beamed up at him.

"That's what Hitomi said when she saw me! Though I don't see why she would say that. I'm younger than her for just a few months! I'm a teen like her, not a child!"

Dryden chuckled while Millerna grinned. It was true and it was evident now that Anelese can look like a lady. Her short hair didn't look tomboyish at all, unlike usual, and the dress brought out her eyes. Her facial features, which looked like a boy's in the past, now revealed a young woman. Millerna was positive that Anelese would attract a lot of attention tonight.

The front door opened to reveal a nervous-faced Yukari. Anelese smiled encouragingly at her.

"Yukari, you look beautiful so stop being so nervous!"

Yukari gave them a nervous smile. "I'm just not used to wearing something so... so _grand_."

"Stop being so silly," Millerna reprimanded. "It's you who makes the dress beautiful, not the other way around. Right Dryden?"

Dryden's only reply was a low whistle. Millerna elbowed him sharply on the gut, glaring at him. Dryden merely gave her a rakish grin. Yukari blushed.

"If you say so."

Millerna looked at her watch. "Now, where's Hitomi?"

At that exact moment, Marie-Paul emerged from the door, a huge smile on her face. "Presenting Ms. Hitomi Kanzaki."

The three girls and Dryden gave a soft gasp. Marie-Paul had actually taken Hitomi in a separate room in order to give her a 'special' treatment because she's actually going to be in the ball to meet a guy. The three haven't seen her since now and they silently praised Marie-Paul's wonderful work.

"W-why are you staring?" a blushing Hitomi asked.

Anelese was the first to recover. She gave a small frown. "We're gonna look like idiots next to Hitomi." Yukari and Millerna nodded their heads in agreement.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hitomi asked as she descended the steps.

"That Fanel sure has taste," Yukari commented. "You look like a princess Hitomi... about to meet your prince."

"This is so romantic!" Millerna gushed. "Oh wait 'till he sees you! He is going to drop dead!"

Hitomi smiled, more at ease now and less nervous. "I hope not."

"So we're going ahead," Dryden said as he looked at Millerna and Yukari. The two girls nodded.

"I hope I remember what Folken looks like..." Hitomi was biting her lower lip.

Dryden gave her a smile. "Folken Fanel is a person very hard to forget. I've met and talked to him a couple of times. I'm sure you'll know it's him when you see him."

As soon as Dryden and the two girls got into the car, an elegant black car stopped right behind Dryden's car. From the driver's side emerged a tall man with aqua-colored hair and lavender eyes. Hitomi recognized those eyes immediately, realizing Dryden was right.

Folken Fanel was a person very hard to forget.

Dryden opened his window and gave a wave to the oldest son of Goau Fanel. Folken gave a small wave back and with that, Dryden left with Millerna and Yukari.

"Hitomi," Folken greeted as soon as she was in earshot. "The last time I saw you, you were this small." He held his hand up to his waist. Hitomi smiled. Folken looked as serious and threatening as before but she knew deep down that he was a gentle man.

"Hello Folken," she greeted in return. "Long time no see. How did you recognize me?"

Folken shrugged but his eyes danced. "Van's description. By the way he went on about it, you would think he was talking about a goddess." Hitomi quickly blushed. Giving the younger girl time to recover, he looked over Hitomi's shoulder at a suddenly bashful Anelese. "Who's the pretty young lady?"

Hitomi nudged her cousin from behind her. Anelese held out a hand.

"I'm Anelese Kanzaki, Hitomi's cousin," she introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you."

Instead of shaking her hand, Folken took it gently in his and gave it a kiss. Anelese quickly blushed. She had never met a male so polite and gentlemanly before.

"The pleasure's all mine," Folken said before straightening up and letting go of her hand. "Well, we better be off so we can get there in time... Unless of course, you believe in being fashionably late."

Hitomi laughed nervously. "No, we can go now."

With that, the three headed for the ball.

**XDXDXD**

"Bored Van?"

Maroon eyes suddenly focused sharply on the male in front of the eyes' owner. Electric blue eyes met the maroon ones, amusement mixed with boredom in their depths. Van Fanel frowned at the blonde in front of him.

"I thought you weren't going to make it, Allen," he said slowly. Van didn't dislike Allen but he wasn't exactly Van's favorite person either. The reason will be revealed later.

"My father's meeting with the German ambassador was cancelled," Allen replied with a shrug. "Therefore, we were able to find the time to be here."

Allen's family had a harsh history. They were one of the richest families in the world but a bad contract with another company lead to their swift downfall. Allen's mother died when he was just about a year old, following their family's demise. The Fanels, being charitable people, had taken Allen under their wing while Mr. Schezar tried to recover all his lost assets. Allen and Van didn't really get along when they were children. Allen felt that Van was immature despite the fact that he was a kid while Van felt that Allen was a big snob. Van also felt threatened by Allen since when they were children, Allen was seen as the physically perfect child with his golden locks and blue eyes. That and the fact that Van's childhood best friend _and_ crush had a _crush_ on the perfect little child that was Allen Schezar.

In fact, now that he thought about it, what if Hitomi remembers Allen and her crush on him resurfaces. Van Fanel just realized that Allen can be a threat.

Van scowled at this realization. Why didn't he see this before? Stupid Allen just had to be here of all times!

He'll just have to make sure that Hitomi doesn't see Allen. This place was big after all.

**XDXDXD**

Red eyes observed the scene before it closely and with some disgust. It was just the owner's luck that he had to have this shift tonight.

It really disgusted him how all these rich people gathered together to have a party and celebrate when lots of other people starved and didn't have any money at all outside this building.

He gave a fake smile when a couple of rich girls with alluring gowns smiled coyly at him as they took champagne from the tray he was holding. How he wanted to just spill all the champagne down their dress. If they think that just because they were rich and he was waiter, he would let them get him to do whatever he wanted then they were in for a huge surprise. He wasn't going to be some-

Everyone suddenly became quiet. They were also all looking at one direction. The waiter looked at the same direction to see what the commotion was.

Four girls and two men were standing on top of the grand staircase. From the distance he was in, the waiter could clearly see that it was these people who rendered the whole ball speechless. The four girls were clearly different from one another but they all made a striking combination.

"Great," the waiter muttered under his breath. "More women."

**XDXDXD**

"They're staring..." Yukari said under her breath. "_Why_ are they staring?"

"It's a good sign," Dryden said with a grin. "It means you knocked them out cold."

"Meaning we're drop-dead gorgeous," Millerna quipped with a mischievous smile.

"It's making me uncomfortable," Anelese hissed under her breath, her hold on Folken's arm tightening. Folken politely ignored the fact that both his arms were losing blood circulation. Anelese was on his left while Hitomi was on his right.

"Don't worry too much," Folken whispered. "Dryden is right."

"See?" Dryden just had the urge to say so. Millerna was on his left while Yukari was on his right. The picture they made on top of the grand staircase went in this order: Yukari, Dryden, Millerna, Hitomi, Folken and Anelese.

And so, the six descended the staircase.

**XDXDXD**

_She's so beautiful,_ was the thought that went through Van Fanel's head as soon as he saw his Hitomi. Unfortunately for him though...

"Is that Hitomi Kanzaki?" Allen Schezar asked as he stared at _Van's_ Hitomi.

Damn.

Before Van could do anything else, Allen had gone to Hitomi and bowed to her. Gritting his teeth, Van followed.

**XDXDXD**

Hitomi was getting really creeped out with all the eyes that were focused on her and her friends. She tried scanning the crowd for Van but before she could, a tall handsome blonde approached her. Hitomi looked up at him in awe. He was so handsome and... he looked so familiar.

"Hitomi? Is that you?" he asked in a pleasingly deep male voice. Somehow, Hitomi felt her insides melt.

And that was when she suddenly recognized those beautiful blue eyes.

"Allen?" she said hesitantly. "Allen Schezar?"

She almost sighed out loud when Allen's mouth slowly curved into a heart-stopping smile. "You remember," he said softly.

Hitomi blushed as she looked at her fumbling hands. "H-how can I forget? We were close friends." _And you were my very first crush... Why am I reacting to him like this?_

Allen gave her a gentle smile. "Yes, we were close."

Little to the knowledge of the two, Hitomi's three girl friends were staring at them, along with Dryden Fassa. Folken had left them.

"Oh my gosh!" Yukari squealed. "He is so handsome! Is that Van Fanel? If he is, I am _soo_ jealous of Hitomi!"

"No, that's not Van Fanel," Anelese replied, answering Yukari's question. She looked very curious. "I wonder who he is though."

Millerna was frowning slightly. "I'm not sure... Dryden, is that Allen Schezar?"

Dryden merely nodded, his look serious. "It is. I've seen him just once with his father. His mother died when he was young... sickness they say but there are rumors that she died of childbirth. The thing is, Allen doesn't have a sibling. No one really talks about it."

"I think I saw him once," Millerna said thoughtfully. "It was when Marlene had to do some charity work... he was there as well."

Anelese stared at Allen. There was something about him...

Van finally reached Allen and Hitomi after subtly fending off some ladies and gentlemen, who approached him. To his dismay, Van saw that Hitomi was already very comfortable with Allen, laughing at some of the things he was saying.

After giving a small cough to get their attention, Van's heart wrenched when Hitomi looked a bit disappointed at being interrupted. However, upon seeing that it was him, her eyes widened in happiness and she approached him shyly.

"Hello," she greeted with a soft voice.

"Hello," Van greeted in return. He slapped himself mentally. What kind of comeback was that! He was so confident with her this morning! "You... look very nice. No, that's wrong... Beautiful."

He saw, with some satisfaction, that Hitomi's cheeks flushed prettily. "Thank you," she whispered almost inaudibly. Van caught it though. He smiled.

"I'm glad you're all reunited," a blond lady cut in smoothly. "But it would only be polite, and right, Hitomi, if you introduced your friends to your childhood friends."

Van watched as Hitomi suddenly beamed at the women that approached them. _So these are her new friends,_ Van thought. _She seems to be really comfortable with them. _He felt a small pang of jealousy but quickly brushed it off.

"Van, Allen," Hitomi began. "These are my closest girl friends. This is Millerna Ashton-" Millerna was the one who had asked for an introduction. Van immediately noticed that this was a girl you do NOT mess around with. He also realized that this was Dryden Fassa's fiancee. "-Yukari Uchida-" Yukari was a very pretty redhead. Van noticed that she was looking thoughtfully at Allen. "-and last but not least, my cousin, Anelese Kanzaki."

Van immediately felt Allen stiffen next to him. He gave his blonde companion a glance and saw that Allen was staring at Anelese with eyes wide with shock. It wasn't an admiring shock though. It was a disbelieving shock. Van looked back at Hitomi's cousin and saw no resemblance between her and Hitomi. In fact, if his eyes weren't deceiving him, he'd say that Anelese almost looks like Allen...

When Allen continued to stare at Anelese, Van gave him a very subtle nudge, waking the blonde from his stupor. A waltz suddenly filled the air and Allen turned to Anelese, his hand held out in front of him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked gravely. Anelese looked as if he just asked her if she could run a mile in less than ten seconds with her heels.

"Go on," Millerna said, nudging her. Yukari also nodded her head in encouragement. Anelese slowly approached Allen and placed her hand in his. In one swift movement, Allen was able to pull her to the dance floor and start dancing in tune with the music.

"What was that staring thing all about?" Yukari asked. Her eyes then brightened. "I remember who he looks like now! Amano!"

"No wonder you were staring at him," Millerna said slyly. She and Yukari suddenly paused and looked at Hitomi and Van.

"We'll be there near the food table if you need us Hitomi," Yukari said, glancing at Van. "I need a drink. Come on Millerna."

Millerna followed Yukari, giving Hitomi a wink. The brown-haired girl quickly blushed.

There was an awkward silence following Millerna and Yukari's departure.

"So-" began Van but was quickly interrupted.

"VAN!"

Hitomi watched as a pink-haired girl gave Van a tight hug, almost causing them to fall to the floor if it weren't for Van's good reflexes. Hitomi quickly recognized that pink hair.

"Merle!" Van almost yelled. "Not in front of all these people!"

Merle let go of him but held onto his arm. "You promised to introduce me to Hitomi! _You promised!_"

Van sighed exasperatedly. "She's right there in front of you."

Merle looked at Hitomi, as if noticing her for the first time. She quickly let go of Van, her eyes widening.

"Wow! You're pretty! Way prettier than-"

Before Merle could say anything more, Van quickly clamped her mouth shut. Hitomi looked confused.

"Prettier than who?" she asked. Van glared at Merle.

"No one," he said with a meaningful look at his sister. Merle nodded to signal her understanding and he let her go.

"I'm Merle Fanel," the younger girl introduced herself. "I think you're pretty. Are you kind too?"

Hitomi sweatdropped. "I can't really be the judge of that."

Merle's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. Hitomi suppressed the urge to swallow. "You should be," Merle said, voice dangerously low. "Or else I'll be really, _really_ upset."

Van placed a hand on Merle's shoulder, a weak smile on his face. "Merle, stop that. You're scaring Hitomi." He then looked at his childhood best friend. "She's a bit protective."

Hitomi nodded her head in understanding. She knew exactly how that felt. Mamoru would always glare at any boy who tries to approach her with a brotherly protectiveness despite the fact that he was younger.

"Well," Merle said after a while. "I'm going to look for Folken. He wants to show my skills off to some people. See ya' later!"

With that, she left.

"Skills?" Hitomi echoed. Van nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Merle has a photographic memory. That's not the only thing. Her memory is unique from others. She can actually organize her mind in categories in order for her to easily pick out one particular memory. It's really amazing."

Hitomi stared at the short teen-ager who was now in the presence of her eldest brother. She was chattering animatedly with the older people her brother was with, not seeming to be lost at the conversation but was rather at the center of it.

"She must be really smart," Hitomi commented. Van nodded his head, also looking at his sister.

"She is."

There was another awkward silence as the two pondered on what to say to the other.

**XDXDXD**

Anelese was really getting freaked out with the way Allen Schezar was staring at her. Ever since the dance started, his eyes haven't left her face for at least a second. Anelese knew that her face was all flushed with all the attention she was getting from this young man. However, she wasn't physically attracted to him - not at all. He was not her type, she decided.

Mercifully, the dance finished. Allen reluctantly let go of Anelese while she, on the other hands, was all too happy to get away from him. He wasn't bad - he just made her so nervous.

She looked up to thank him but was stopped short when she saw immense sadness in his eyes.

"A-Allen?" she stuttered. She gasped when Allen raised a gloved hand to cup her cheek with, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

"Y-Your eyes," Allen started. "They're like my mothers... Identical with the ones in her pictures."

Anelese stepped away from him, eyes wide. "That's just pure coincidence. I-I'm not related to your mother... Sorry." With that, she ran away from him, surprisingly not tripping with her heels. Allen watched her go, not daring to follow. She disappeared into the garden.

**XDXDXD**

The red-eyes waiter scowled as he mumbled under his breath, walking deeper into the garden. He sat down on one of the benches hidden from the guests' view.

As usual, a rich woman tried to get him to... go with her someplace. Now, he really didn't mind women at all. In fact, he liked women enough. The only issue was that he hated _rich_ women. In fact, he hated all rich people. It was just his luck that the only job he could get was in this country club for the rich.

He took a silver lighter from his pocket and started flicking it open then close, open then close, open then close, and so forth. He was so focused with the lighter that he didn't hear the running footsteps approaching his bench. Before he knew what was happening, a girl burst from walk path and stumbled and fell on the ground. Curses followed after the fall. The waiter quickly stood up but didn't go over to her to help her.

The girl slowly sat up and turned to look at him. She had such pretty violet eyes.

"Well? What are you staring at? Help me here!"

Instead of walking over to her, the waiter merely crossed his arms across his chest. "And why should I?"

The girl frowned. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she did that. "Don't you work here? Isn't it in your job description or something to help guests? I think I sprained my ankle... Stupid heels."

"That's what you get for wearing such high heels," the waiter replied with a harsh note.

"Well, I didn't want to wear them in the first place!" the girl shot back. "I was forced to wear them! Do you seriously think I can afford these shoes! They have diamonds on them for goodness' sake!"

The waiter paused as he looked cautiously at her. "You're not rich?"

"Heavens, no!" the girl replied emphatically. "These things I'm wearing are all borrowed. My cousin was invited and she wanted me to come along. These dresses and shoes are my friend's. _She's_ the one who's rich."

Slowly, the young man bent down on his knees to look at her ankle. He hissed in sympathy. It was really red and swollen and he knew that this was going to get bigger. She was in dire need of medical attention.

He turned his back on her. The girl looked curiously at him. The waiter rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Get on my back and I'll carry you to the clinic in the second floor." The girl nodded in understanding and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. He hoisted her onto his back as she quickly grabbed her shoes.

"I can't leave them," she reasoned when he gave her a look. Rolling his eyes again, he walked towards the country club.

"I'm Anelese Kanzaki," the girl said softly as to not hurt his ears. "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" the waiter replied gruffly.

"So I can thank you properly... even though you're so grumpy."

There was a long pause. Anelese sighed, about to give up when he spoke.

"Dilandau Albatou."

**XDXDXD**

Van and Hitomi were still silent, talking about whatever that comes to the tip of their tongue - making the conversation random.

This was not working as Van planned. He was supposed to give her a new ring tonight but he couldn't find the guts to do so! No after Hitomi saw Allen!

Ever since they were little kids, Allen always got in Van's way. They were constant rivals for everything. The thing that irked Van the most, however, was the fact that when it usually came to Hitomi, Allen usually wins. Why like that? Someone up there must really dislike him.

But now was the perfect chance and he was blowing it! After taking a deep breath, Van placed his hand in his pocket and slowly took out a small velvet box.

**XDXDXD**

"Hitomi..."

Hitomi turned to look at Van and as soon as she did, her breath caught in her throat. He was staring so intently at her that she almost forgot to breathe. He obviously wanted to say something very important.

But what?

Hitomi's heart suddenly raced. What was he planning on doing? Was he seriously going to ask for her to marry him? But they were still a year off the legal age. He couldn't be, could he?

But Millerna was the same age as them and she was already engaged to Dryden. Was she and Van going to be the same?

And what about Allen? Hitomi wasn't sure what she exactly feels for her childhood crush but she was sure that there was something. Every time he looked at her or spoke to her, she would feel so lightheaded and nervous - at the same time, feel really good. Hitomi didn't understand what these feelings were but she was positive that they shouldn't be ignored. If she did, she knew there would be grave consequences.

"Hitomi..."

Van's voice roused her from her stupor. Hitomi gasped softly when Van took her hand gently in his - his gaze making her feel warm. His maroon eyes were just so deep with... pent-up emotion?

Was he going to do it?

One look in those eyes told her he was.

Or maybe he was planning to since at the exact moment he opened his mouth, a female voice rang in their silence.

"Van! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Hitomi watched in confusion as a stunningly magnificent woman with beautiful green eyes and silky black hair approached them. Hitomi noticed Van suddenly wince as he turned around to face the woman.

"E-Elaine... What are you doing here?" (A/N: _LOL! elena-maria, I can't breathe from laughing!_) he asked, eyes wide with horror.

"Van, _darling_-" She said the '_darling_' as if the word didn't have an '_r_'. "-is that the way to greet me? Who's your lovely friend, hmm?"

"My name's Hitomi Kanzaki," Hitomi introduced herself, not liking this woman one tiny bit. Who was she to Van? "And you are?"

Elaine laughed. It was a beautiful laugh which ran like sweet bells. However, Hitomi didn't like it one bit.

"Van, you naughty boy," she said with a playful slap at Van's arm. "You never talk about me, do you?"

"Elaine-" Van tried to intervene. Elaine, however, held up a hand to stop him, her eyes on Hitomi's. Both eyes were a beautiful emerald shade.

"I am Elaine Deville, Van Slanzar Fanel's fiancée."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_(wipes sweat off forehead) For you people, I spent an entire FOUR hours on that! As in no stopping! My fingers really hurt! You'd better appreciate what I'm doing for you by reviewing! And I hope you liked that chapter! I'm a bit... um... well... Anyway..._

_Okay, I introduced a lot of characters in that one: Dryden, Allen and yes, Dilly! I wasn't really planning on putting him in but I did. Well, like I said, I sometimes stray away from plans. Sorry if he's a bit OOC. Plus, I also introduced an OC. And I BET a lot of you now realize that Anelese is NOT an OC! For those who don't realize that fact, then wait for the next chapter!_

_Anyway, please review and as usual, NO FLAMES! Criticism accepted._

_**Chisakami Saiyuki**_

P.S. Did I mention that was the longest chapter I've ever written in 


	6. Elaine Deville Elaine! LOL

_Hah! I know people must be saying how long I take to update... I can't help it! I am kinda busy... Anyway... _

_Here's my update and I hope you people like it. Some people expected Elaine to arrive while some didn't... And don't worry people. I wouldn't add a complication without knowing how to fix it! I mean, come on! If any of you have read my other stories, you'll know I never write anything that's smooth sailing. Complications can improve relationships... sure it can destroy them too but I don't plan on making that happen so relax._

**WARNING:** There might be extreme OOCness... MIGHT but I'm warning you anyway - mostly to do with the Dragon Slayers since I don't know their personalities all too well so I might change them.

**_Thanks to my loyal reviewers:_** Inda, Ayr, aan, Cherry Dragon, Xanthia Nightshade, Cev, fireangel621, sailuhome, MirokuLover, Crystal Twilight, Shizuka-naTenshi, elena-maria, Wings of Ash, LaVeNdErSaKuRa, pure hope, Katrina 14love, Strawberryz, Kiko cat, Thetys, Sadame X, Spirit Dancer and strawberriez (Are you Strawberryz?)

_Anyway, enjoy! _

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**An Innocent Promise **

**Elaine Deville **

XDXDXD

Hitomi's mouth was slightly open as her mind processed the information that was currently presented to her.

_"Elaine Deville... Van Slanzar Fanel's fiancee..."_

_Van Slanzar's Fanel's fiancee... _

_Van Fanel's fiancee... _

_Van's fiancee... _

_Fiancee... _

"Pardon?" Hitomi voiced hollowly. "Can you kindly repeat that?"

Elaine smirked as she saw the dumbfounded look on Hitomi's pretty face.

"I'll kindly repeat it for you," she said breezily. "I am Elaine Deville, member of the renown Deville family, and fiancee to Van Slanzar Fanel. I'm suire Van has told you this...?"

Hitomi swallowed, her heart falling to the pit of her stomach. She turned to Van, her eyes full of hurt, disbelief...

...and anger.

"Van... So this is how it is," she said quietly, her eyes hooded. Van stared with wide eyes at her.

"Hitomi-"

Hitomi, however, held a hand up, abruptly silencing him. "There is no need to explain, Mr. Fanel," she said with contempt. "After all, I'm sure this matter about Ms. Deville"-her tone became icier, if possible, as she said these words-"is more serious than the innocent promise you gave me years ago."

Before Van could speak another word, Hitomi spun around, trying so hard to stop her tears from falling before running off up the grand staircase. Millerna, who was passing by, saw Hitomi sprint off. After giving a confused look to Van and Elaine, she rushed off to follow her friend. Van, wanting to follow Hitomi and explain, was stopped when Elaine grabbed his arm.

"Van," she whined, somehow making the name have two syllables. "Where are you going? You owe me a dance at least after forgetting to invite me to this lovely party."

Van tried to free his arm in vain. "I didn't forget, Elaine," Van answered rather harshly. "You weren't invited."

Elaine's wide, seemingly innocent eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. Van resisted the urge to take a step back upon seeing the nasty look on Elaine's face.

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" she demanded in a hiss. "Who took care of you when you needed to be taken care of the most? Who saved your life!"

Van swallowed and relaxed the fists that formed on his sides. "I'm sorry Elaine," he replied tightly. "How could I _ever_ forget?"

"That's right," Elaine said nastily. Her beautiful smile returned. "Now that dance I have been politely asking for?"

Van miserably took Elaine's hand and led her to the dance floor. His gaze, however, went to the exit Hitomi just took. He would have to find her first thing tomorrow at school.

He wasn't ready to give up on her yet.

XDXDXD

Hitomi gasped as soon as she was in the bathroom. Tears started streaming in her eyes as she cried. Millerna burst into the women's room, eyes reflecting great concern for her friend.

"Oh, Hitomi... What happened?" she asked, wrapping an arm around her sobbing friend, offering comfort.

"Ohy Millerna!" Hitomi cried, hugging the other girl. Millerna wrapped both arms around her. "H-he... He's engaged to another woman!"

Millerna stared at her friend in shock. "He is! To whom?"

"A-an Elaine D-Deville," Hitomi sobbed, her form shaking.

"Elaine Deville?" Millerna repeated in confusion before her eyes widened in recognition. Her eyes then narrowed as her brain processed the information. "Elaine Deville... I know her. More like Elaine She-devil if you ask me! She is the nastiest girl you can ever hope to meet! Her family's a bunch of snobs, always going on about their bloodline related to royalty! As if!"

"T-then why is V-Van engaged t-to her if sh-she's so nasty?" Hitomi asked tearfully, her sobbing slowly decreasing as she began to loose breath.

Millerna, however, merely shrugged. "I have no idea! Maybe she _is_ a witch after all and charmed Van... That or Van is a blind idiot."

Hitomi couldn't help but smile at Millerna. Her friend always knew how to cheer her up. Millerna smiled gently at her.

"Do you want to go home, Hitomi?" she asked. "We can go if you want to. I was getting bored anyway."

"What about Dryden?" Hitomi asked worriedly. "He might not want to leave yet."

Millerna, however, merely raised her nose in the air. "He'll leave when I tell him to leave!" Hitomi couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's antics. "Come on Hitomi. And I'm sure Folken won't need an explanation on your departure. I'm positive he knows about Van's engagement." Her eyes darkened at the thought of Folken knowing Van was engaged and not informing Hitomi.

Before the two could even get off the bathroom floor tiles, the door burst open and Yukari went inside.

"Guys," she gasped out, panting and cheeks red as if she was running. "We have to go! Anelese sprained her ankle and it's getting worse. I think we need to get her to the hospital."

The oldest of them frowned. "She ran while in her heels, didn't she? I told her not to run!" Millerna sighed. "Oh well... We need to go anyway."

Yukari, just noticing Hitomi's tear-stained cheeks, rushed to her friend.

"Hitomi! What happened? This night isn't turning out too well!"

"No objections there," Millerna muttered under her breath as she and Yukari helped Hitomi up. "We'll tell you later Yukari. Right now, you can show us where Anelese is."

Hitomi glanced at herself in the mirror just before they left. An image of Elaine Deville and her triumphant smile flashed through her vision before her eyes became glassy with unshed tears.

XDXDXD

"It doesn't look too good," a young blonde commented as he looked at Anelese's ankle. He then glanced at the wincing teen. "Does it hurt?"

"No, duh," Dilandau rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You sprained your ankle before. Did it hurt Chesta?"

Chesta winced and muttered under his breath, "Yes." He was, however, too used to Dilandau's attitude to take the comment to heart. Chesta, along with a few other of Dilandau's friends, also worked at the country club.

"Don't be so mean, Dilandau," Anelese said in a sligtly reprimanding tone. "Chesta was merely asking." She then smiled at Chesta, who returned it weakly. Dilandau huffed and muttered about "bossy girls" under his breath.

"It's so unfortunate for such a pretty girl to be hurt," Gatti (spelling?) said as he twirled a strand of Anelese's hair in his finger, eyes twinkling flirtatiously. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm one of the limo drivers and we're getting you out of here and to a hospital as soon as your friend returns with your companions' consent."

"Thanks!" Anelese said cheerfully, oblivious to the flirting. Chesta and Dilandau sweat dropped as Gatti looked taken aback.

"Wow... a girl who doesn't fall for your charms," a brown-haired guy commented from a corner. "How does your ego fare, Gatti?"

"Oh be quiet, Dallet," Gatti said with a wave of his hand, as if dismissing the other man.

At that exact moment, Millerna burst in the room, Hitomi at her heels.

"Oh Anelese!" Hitomi rushed over to her cousin. "What happened?"

Millerna, however, was less sympathetic. "I TOLD you not to run in those heels! What in the name of the seven hells made you run with those things? _I_ avoid running in heels and I wear them all the time!"

"Allen Schezar," Anelese blurted out without thinking. She then clamped her mouth shut and looked away, avoiding Hitomi's gaze.

"Allen?" Hitomi echoed. "But Allen is a perfect gentleman!"

"It's not his personality," Anelese reassured her. "It's just... The way he looked at me and..." She suddenly started blushing as she cupped her cheek with a hand. "...w-when he t-touched me..."

The four guys who watched quietly, suddenly perked up - even Dilandau. Gatti, Chesta and Dallet liked Anelese despite the short time they knew each other. Dilandau... well... Would he really admit to anything?

"Touched you?" Gatti said, as if clarifying something. "Who is he? Why I oughta-"

"Who are you?" Millerna interrupted, noticing them for the first time.

It was at that moment Yukari came into the room. "I asked them to look after Anelese. They looked trustworthy enough - especially Chesta." Chesta blushed at the comment and gave a slight bow in gratitude. Dilandau snorted. Millerna turned her attention to him.

"He doesn't look trustworthy," Millerna said, eyeing Dilandau. His jaws clenched.

Anelese looked at her overprotective friend, eyes worried, not wanting a fight between the two. "Millerna, Dilandau-"

"I'm the one who brought that injured girl in here," Dilandau said scathingly.

"I think this is no time for an argument," Dallet cut in smoothly.

"I agree," Hitomi said, voice firm. "We'll talk about the Allen matter later. Right now, we need to get Anelese to the hospital."

"I already approached Dryden and he already left to get his car," Yukari explained as she went over to Anelese and took her hand, meaning to help her off the table so they could leave.

Gatti, Chesta and Dallet looked at each other. They also glanced at Dilandau who ignored them. The three stepped forward.

"One of us can carry her so she won't have to apply pressure on her foot," Chesta stated, looking from one girl to the other.

Anelese's friends looked thoughtful.

"That is a good idea," Hitomi said with a small sad smile. She was still upset about the Van incident. But she had to put her feelings aside for the moment. Her favorite cousin was in pain. She can be selfless if necessary. (A/N: Aww...)

"Well?" Millerna prompted. "Which one of you will carry her?"

Unknown to all of them, Dilandau had slowly approached the injured girl. After Millerna's statement, Anelese's cry of surprise rang in the room as Dilandau lifted her in his arms. He was out the door with her before anyone could react. Hitomi and Yukari were able to react first and follow them. Millerna growled when she recovered from shock and followed. Dilandau's three friends were the last to recover.

"Was he actually doing something nice?" Gatti asked, mouth agape.

"I believe he was," Dallet answered in the same stunned manner.

"Wow..." was all Chesta could say.

XDXDXD

"Thank you Dilandau," Anelese said with a bashful smile as he placed her inside the car. Dilandau merely 'hmphed' and turned and walked away. Millerna kept on muttering under her breath how rude he was while Yukari sweat dropped.

"The bottom line is he helped her... twice," she added.

"That doesn't erase the fact that he's a rude jerk!" Millerna exclaimed with feeling.

Hitomi had gone inside the car. As soon as she got in and looked at the huge country club, her eyes started stinging with tears. Anelese quickly noticed.

"Hitomi! What's wrong?" she asked urgently, hating to see Hitomi in distress.

Hitomi told her everything. Anelese stared, wide-eyed. When Hitomi finished, she looked sadly at Hitomi.

"Oh Hitomi... Maybe he has an explanation..."

"Then why didn't he run after me and explain?" Anelese couldn't answer. She had _no_ answer.

"What do you plan to do then?" Anelese asked, taking her cousin's hands in silent support.

Hitomi gave a tearful but determined smile. "Then I'll just have to forget about him, won't I?"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_I finished this chapter in a rush. I'm going to retreat tomorrow! YAY! Anyway, I can't leave all you hanging. You'd better review while I'm gone! I love reviews and they really make me update faster, to tell you the truth. And I'm not just saying that._

_Anyway, what do you think?_

_Chisakami Saiyuki_


End file.
